


Im not as think as you drunk I am Adam

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott brings home a very drunk Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im not as think as you drunk I am Adam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts), [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



Dean and Adam sat on the couch watching Terminator 2. Stiles had gone out with Scott for drinks. It had become sort of a routine Adam would spend a night just hanging out with one or both of his brothers and Stiles would hang out with Scott. However, when three A.M rolled around, and his husband still wasn't home Adam began to worry.

Adam glanced at the clock for the third time in ten minutes. "Where the hell are you Stiles?" He wondered aloud. Dean squeezed Adam shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "Relax baby brother he's with Scott. I'm sure they're fine." Adam nodded and stared at the door; he was just about to pick up his phone when the front door swung open, and a giggling Scott came in holding up a clearly drunk Stiles. "Sorry, we're late, couldn't get a damn cab, so we had to walk," Scott said easing Stiles down onto the couch. Stiles immediately latched on to Adam. "Sorry bout tha' sweetness, fuckn' cab company and its layoffs." Adam sighed and wrapped his arms around Stiles. "You are drunk," Adam said simply. "I'm not as think as you drunk I am Adam" Stiles slurred. Dean looked at Scott and snorted. Scott rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Adam glared at him. "Sorry, we really shouldn't have done that fourth round of shots," Scott said

"Need a ride home wolfman?" Dean said standing up and kissing Adam on the forehead. "Mine!" Stiles growled at him shoving Dean away. Dean rolled his eyes and at Stiles and repressed a chuckle.

"Yea thanks, later guys!" Scott said as he and Dean headed out the door.

As soon as the door shut Stiles pounced on Adam and kissed him hungrily, Adam moaned and kissed back with just as much vigor. They broke apart both panting. "You taste like tequila," Adam said running his hands up and down Stiles back. Stiles smirked and kissed Adam again. "You taste like pizza and beer." Adam rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles into a tight hug. "I was worried you don't usually stay out this late." Stiles held Adam close pressing kisses along his jaw. "Sorry darlin my phone was dead, and Scott didn't bring his. Besides I was with Mr big bad, true alpha perfectly safe." Adam nodded and kissed Stiles cheek. "I love you," Adam said nuzzling Stiles' cheek.

"I love you more," Stiles replied like the giant man-child he is. Adam shook his head and just sat reveling in the feeling of Stiles firm body pressed against his chest. "Bed?" Adam asked

"Sex?" Stiles replied giving an adorable wiggle of his eyebrows. Adam laughed and kissed him again "You are insatiable. You know that?"  
"Good thing my big sexy hunter husband is too," Stiles replied then preceding to latch onto Adam's neck. "Fuck," Adam said breathlessly as Stiles' teeth scraped across the sensitive flesh of his throat. "I wanna fuck you, Adam, been thinking about it all night." Adam moaned and pulled Stiles to his feet.

How they managed to start clothed and end up completely naked between the bottom stair and the top without breaking their necks was a mystery, but neither of them was complaining. They fell back on the bed in a tangled mass of limbs their erections grinding together as they kissed. Stiles' hands were everywhere all at once caressing and mapping every part of Adam he could reach.

Stiles kissed and nipped his way down Adam's firm torso. His teeth leaving little bites which he ran his tongue over apologetically. Adam let out a long low whine as Stiles sucked a mark into the skin at the point of his hip bone. "So fucking hot." Stiles murmured as he licked a stripe up Adam's cock, then back down to his balls ending with his tongue circling Adam's hole.

Adam gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white as Stiles devoured his hole. Stiles moaned against his husbands' hole as he a added a finger alongside his tongue drawing a shout out of Adam. Adam bucked down against Stiles fingers and tongue whimpering and writhing. Stiles pulled back making the hunter whine in protest. Stiles kissed Adam deeply tasting of vodka and cigarettes as he slid his thick member into his lover in one smooth motion. Adam wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulder as his husband fucked him hard. Adam moaned as Stiles hammered against his prostate filling him up deliciously. "I love you so fucking much" Adam gasped. "You too babe." Stiles shifted his position and increased his speed, Adam wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and gave a couple of sharp tugs, and his whole body shook as he came. Adam's wall clenching around Stiles cock sent him crashing over the edge, and he spilled inside his husband with a few erratic thrusts. Stiles collapsed on top of Adam both men panting and sweaty and sated.

"Fuck, sweetheart that was hot." Adam panted.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Stiles joked chuckling.

Adam held Stiles close, and they both passed out from exertion sticky and sated.


End file.
